


too much

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [31]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	too much

When Stefan first turned every sense was heightened. His sense of smell, his hearing, his sight, his taste and the way things felt. The blades of grass under his feet were as soft as rose petals at first bloom. The veins that pumped blood in his next meal were like butter, so soft and easy to pierce with his new fangs. Clothing was rough against his skin, so he stayed in the nude for as long as he could, before the urge for another meal came calling and he had to go find a willing or not so willing participant.


End file.
